Laetitia/Dialogue
' ' *'First Introduction:' "Hello there. My name is Laetitia, just call me Lychee. And who might you be?" *'Morning:' "Good morning, player.♪" *'Afternoon:' "What are we doing today?" *'Evening:' "Good evening. Please finish your work." *'Night:' "O. Hi there, player. Just relax." ' ' *'Favourite:' "Is this for me? I don't know exactly what it is, but the food looks delicious... So, thank you! ♥" *'Loved:' "It's really beautiful.♥ Huh? For me? Th-thank you...! ♪" *'Liked:' "Thanks for being so kind, player! ♥" *'Neutral:' "Tee-hee! Thank you!" *'Dislike:' "Um... What should I do with this?" *'Hated:' "O... Having dislikes is bad. Because I don't like this..." *'Horror:' "I-Is this for me...? Wow, you really didn't have to... this is too bad for you..." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Aww! A birthday present!? I'm so happy! Thank you.♪" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Waaah!! I hate this! You should know since today is my birthday..." *'Multiple Gifts:' "I don't want anymore... I'm full!" ' ' *'White Flower:' "I'm going to... Try to stop being a coward!" *'Purple Flower:' "I'm so happy that everyone is together. So happy... Gah! Oh no, I was trying not to cry..." *'Blue Flower:' "I like Aquilina's smile the most... And I love listening to her sing everyday..." *'Yellow Flower:' "I like walking... If I'm feeling good, I'll even skip..." *'Orange Flower:' "I love red flowers... as well as the scent of red rose. ♪ I like apples and cake... ♫ Actually, an apple cake would be amazing! ♥" *'Light Green Flower:' "When you come by I have so much fun I forget about the time." *'Green Flower:' "Huh, do I have a fever? Is my face red? I'm not sick so don't worry.♥" *'Pink Flower:' "Ever since I was young, I thought it was more admirable to work than to get married. I wonder why I thought that way?" *'Dark Pink Flower:' "I'm so glad we came to this town, Player...♫ If we hadn't met, I think my life would be meaningless." *'Red Flower:' "When I start to act cowardly, it's all right for you to tell me. If it's you, Player, I think I'll listen. Probably..." *'Rainbow Flower:' "I appreciate you for always loving me!♥ Ehehe, I'm looking forward to working with you from now on, player!" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "I really feel like spring is here when I see the cherry blossoms in full bloom. ♥" *'Late Spring:' "Flowers are pretty in spring. But it's sad when they wilt." *'Early Summer:' "Summer is hot! If you faint on a hot day you'll dry up." *'Late Summer:' "You must devise different ways to stay cool during summer. ♫" *'Early Autumn:' "Autumn is beautiful... It seems you can't rest at all! " *'Late Autumn:' "It's finally getting warmer. ♪ I really enjoy autumn. ♫" *'Early Winter:' "Warm foods are good in the winter.♪ What should we have today?" *'Late Winter:' "The season is ending. The end of season is always sad..." ' ' *'Sunny:' "The weather is so nice today! I feel so good. ♫" *'Cloudy:' "Cloudy days make me a little sad." *'Rainy:' "On rainy days I can't play with friends, and my shoes get muddy. I really hate it." *'Snowy:' "Snow looks pretty, but it's so cold that the weather surprises me..." ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "I'm so happy!♥ It's just like I always dreamed.♪" *'Expecting a Child:' "My tummy hurts so much! I have to exercise a little before going to bed.♫" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Hehe, how cute. Babies are so soothing. ♥" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Being around Child is fun.♪" *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Child makes me happy. I know what you are talking." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "I like to go on walk together. ♥ It'd be nice to hold hands too. ♫" *'When the First Child is grown:' "Isn't Child a very good-looking baby?" *'When the Second Child is grown:' "Child and Child get along. I'm relieved. I want them to have a lot of good memories together." *'Before the Wedding:' "I hear you proposed. I'm looking forward to your wedding." *'Expecting a Child:' "Good luck on your pregnancy! are/Your wife is going to be good mother!" *'After Baby's Birth:' "I'm glad to hear the birth went well. Congratulations! ♥" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Raising a child is really hard work sometimes, but it pays off as you see your child grow." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "O, you're spending time with Child? How nice." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Children grow up so fast. It's surprising." *'When the First Child is grown:' "Ah, did you stop by to talk about your child? How amazing. ♪ You look so full of energy. ♥" *'When the Second Child is grown:' "It's so reassuring to have siblings. No matter what happens, you have someone that you can always trust." Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue